


Lab

by Gravitynfalls



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitynfalls/pseuds/Gravitynfalls





	Lab

"Hey, sweetheart, what are you doing up here?" Tony walked into the lab with a bunch of papers, nearly slipping through his fingers. He placed them on the table and began to make his way across the lab where you were standing over a microscope. You were working on a complex molecule that Bruce had given and had asked you to investigate the structure of it.

Since Tony had started the internship program of Stark Industries, he's been busy most of the time, you only saw him when he was about to go to sleep - even that was _very_ seldom.

"I wanted to work on it a little bit," you took your eyes off the microscope and looked at him. It seemed like he'd spent all morning working with the recruits, he was exhausted, you could tell it by his look.

You stepped aside and jumped up on the table revealing him your outfit - barefoot, in a black shirt - _his_ shirt - that you'd decided to put on.

"..And I thought I could catch you here and your attention as well." You smiled at him as you played with your feet.

His eyebrow quirked, he was pleasantly surprised as he approached you standing between your legs.

"Well, you've caught my attention. I've been looking for this shirt all morning." He mocked, one of his hands sneaked lower on your back.

You nudged him a little, which made his grin glow and pull you closer to him, his fingers toying with the hem of _his_ shirt tracing over your clothed back. One of his hands settled on the back of your neck as he captured your lips with his. His tongue pushing between your lips, stealing the air from your lungs. You slid your hands around his waist as he hungrily nipped and sucked at your lips, up your jaw and down your neck.

"Now that's a shame, Tony, leaving your girlfriend so touch-starved," you purred, breathing rapidly.

“I would never, babe. But you know the kids, consuming all my time.”

“Mr. Stark! I think I found the-,” Peter burst into the lab, not really paying attention to you and keeping his gaze on the document in his hands , but once he entered the lab, he finally raised his eyes and froze, “ _Oh_.”

You nearly jumped out of your skin and had to hold your laughter as Tony muttered, breaking the kiss, “Speaking of kids.”

“Hi, Pete,” you waved him, still keeping your hands around Tony’s neck.

“Hi- I, Mr. Stark, I’m gonna-,” Peter stuttered, looking around.

“Kid,” Tony flashed him an unpleasant look, ”Wrong time.”


End file.
